ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mako (Final Fantasy)
inspecting a broken Mako valve.]] Mako is the liquid form of the Planet's Lifestream in Final Fantasy VII. It is the world's primary energy source except for Wutai and rural areas. The Lifestream can condense into Materia or Mako Stones. The Lifestream The Lifestream is a river of spiritual energy coursing through the Planet and is considered to be its "blood" and as a swell of souls, a river of the dead's memories. It is the sum of all living things on the Planet and each new life (plants, animals, and human beings) is "blessed" with spiritual energy prior to birth. Upon the organism's death, its spiritual energy returns to the Lifestream, taking with it the memories of its lifetime allowing the Lifestream as a whole to grow and the cycle to continue. The Lifestream is extracted and processed by the Shinra Electric Power Company to create Mako energy for electricity, and further for condensing it into Materia. Mako may be considered a real-life equivalent for nonrenewable, chemically volatile, and environmentally detrimental energy resources, from oil to nuclear power. In the game it is described as being removed from the Planet by Mako Reactors, used up, and then ceasing to be, having mutagenic properties, its energy being produced in reactors. Mako use is controversial, as its use negatively impacts ecosystems and environmental fertility required for life. It is said that the Mako extraction process would eventually kill the Planet. As an energy source Mako is the most common source of electrical power on the Planet with coal a distant second. The process of power generation via Mako was begun by the Shinra Electric Power Company, based in Midgar. Mako extraction and its use is considered environmentally unfriendly, and the eco-terrorist group AVALANCHE attacks Shinra's Mako Reactors to stop the process. Prolonged exposure to Mako can lead to genetic mutation, poisoning, and ultimately death. The Crisis Core Complete Guide[http://thelifestream.net/final-fantasy-vii/284/crisis-core-complete-guide-keyword-collection/ Crisis Core Complete Guide translations at TheLifestream.net] reveals that living things, both plants and animals, that have been over-exposed to Mako can suddenly mutate. Monsters can be affected by natural Mako springs that well up from the soil or, lately, monsters have been produced through Shinra's experiments. People (notably those in SOLDIER) who have had prolonged exposure to Mako are identified by a glow in their eyes, referred to as "Mako eyes." Besides its electrical uses, the elite Shinra task force, SOLDIER, is made up of operatives biologically augmented by Mako. Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, and Sephiroth are examples of people with Mako enhancement. Members of SOLDIER are not only infused with Mako; they are also injected with Jenova cells, an experiment as part of the Jenova Project created by Professor Gast, a Shinra scientist. Jenova's cells, together with Mako, give the members of SOLDIER far greater strength and cognitive ability than ordinary people possess, provided they are mentally strong enough to handle the Mako infusion process without succumbing to Mako poisoning. When this procedure is taken too far the subjects turn into makonoids. Mako, in various forms, is found in weapons used by Shinra. The Junon Mako Cannon uses a variety of Mako shells, and later, as the Sister Ray, fires a beam of raw Mako energy. As Materia, Mako has been employed by some of Shinra's Turk operatives who wield it in their weapons in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, and First Class members of SOLDIER can synthesize custom Materia, as shown in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. In addition to the energy resource and weaponry allocations of Mako, the Shinra corporation develops Mako-powered cars for civilian purposes. Mako poisoning Prolonged exposure to Mako in its concentrated form can be dangerous and typically results in a disorder known as "Mako poisoning" in Final Fantasy VII, and "Mako addiction" in Crisis Core. Due to its makeup being that of the Lifestream, physical contact with Mako reproduces the experiences, sensations and memories relevant to the souls that inhabit it. Heavy degrees of exposure are capable of disrupting a person's cognitive facilities to the point of inducing catatonia, coma, and even death. The best-known case of this occurs when Cloud Strife falls into the Lifestream for an extended period of time, during which his identity and personality are phased through by the millions of souls and their memories coursing through the Lifestream. He washes up near Mideel but his immersion in the Lifestream has reduced him to a near-catatonic state, prompting Tifa to undertake the arduous process of restoring his former personality, memory by memory, while visiting his subconsciousness. While suffering from Mako poisoning, Cloud is in a near-vegetative state and unable to speak coherently. He doesn't appear cognizant of his surroundings or himself, and later, after recovering, doesn't remember anything of the time he spent in his Mako poisoned state. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', during the initial escape from the Shinra Manor, Zack discovers a set of reports referring to himself and Cloud that allude to Cloud's Mako poisoning/addiction and state (though they are later proven wrong). The reports claim the damage done by the disorder is so severe he would never recover. When Zack checks on Cloud he mentions his "Mako soaked" clothes may be worsening his condition, and gives him a new attire so he can recover. Cloud is unresponsive, and unlike in ''Final Fantasy VII, entirely silent. Cloud slumps to the floor until Zack moves him, but when he begins to recover he gradually becomes aware of his surroundings, though still cannot speak or fully comprehend what is happening. Later on, Cloud can recall bits and pieces of his journey with Zack, but not form a coherent narrative. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The Power of Mako is an alternate EX Mode for Cloud in his first alternate outfit where his weapon transforms from the main blade of the Fusion Swords into the completed assembly. There is also a trade accessory called "Mako Stone". It is Rank C, improves Luck by 2, and its description reads "DANGER DO NOT TOUCH", a reference to Mako poisoning. Gallery DirgeofCerberusMakoPoint.jpg|Mako Point in Dirge of Cerberus. DoC Mako Point.jpg|Mako Point in Dirge of Cerberus. Trivia *A medicinal supplement called Mako Synergy is a food item in the joint Jupiter and Square Enix series The World Ends With You. While the drink does not use actual Mako Energy, it is hinted that its ingredients are gathered through unknowingly purchasing illegal black market smuggled medicinal herbs. References Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Fictional power sources Category:Fictional mutagens